Kidnapped by Moonlight
by LarkaFrostfur
Summary: What would you do if you were kidnapped by a werewolf, injected with a potion then made a vicious transformation. First two chapters based on a dream I had.
1. Hidden in Shadows

This is based on a dream I had. It is far more detailed than what I dreamt but the basic storyline is still there. It involves Van Helsing in the later chapters which i have yet to finish. I have changed what my name is in this because I don't like mine. Hope you like it. Forgive my dreams being slightly weird. Please review, but on the writing techniques and so on, not the story. It's my first one so constructive criticism, please don't be mean.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I sat up in bed, staring at my open window. The full moon shone in through the small opening, settling in a silver glow on my bed. The beams of my attic room created shadows on the walls, and the dream-catchers wafted eerily, in the breeze that entered. I sat up in bed and slipped my feet into my moon boots. Walking to the window, I stared into the dark abyss of outside. A strange urge overcame me, and I grabbed the ledges above me, preparing to hoist myself out of the window. Then reality hit me. I had never been skinny and looking at the small gap I frowned, no way I was getting my butt through there.

The kitchen was cold as I went to get a drink, the crickets we gave our bearded dragon, sat soundlessly in their tank, quiet, for once. When I turned the tap, nothing came out. I opened the fridge, and water pooled around my feet, all electric gone. I needed no lights, having good sight for darkness, but I flicked the light switch anyway. Nothing. The conservatory door rattled, the chain clicking in its place around the handle. A creepy silence fell over the house, and I felt the strange urge again, as I stared up through the glass panels. It was like I was in a trance, and I slowly began to undo the chain. The keys clicked in the lock, and the door swung silently open.

The wind ruffled my spotty night dress around my thighs, and despite having no sleeves and the thin material, I wasn't cold. A growling came from the shed, and a plant pot rolled out from behind it. My heart beat double time as I began to walk forwards. One step, then another, heart beating faster than any time in my life, another and I could touch the corner. My fingers closed around the sheds metal edge. Taking a deep breath I peered round. From the shadows, two glowing amber orbs met my blue ones.

The creature growled deep in its throat, saliva dripping from around pearly white fangs. Blood was smeared around its muzzle and paws; it had just killed. I couldn't tear away from its powerful gaze, my heart thundering at a furious rate, lips parted slightly, and eyes wide and frightened. Without warning it leapt at me, arms with muscles that flexed dangerously sweeping me up. I was flung over its shoulder, as it gave a powerful leap. Great jumps took it from roof to roof and I soon lost track of where we were. (You try flying over rooftops backwards and upside down.) If my family heard anything that night, it was a high pitched squeal, as I suddenly realized what was happening.

The creature finally set me down outside a run down warehouse. Paint peeled from the run down walls, and the roof drummed as the rain hit it. The drops lashed my face and skin, like knives falling from the sky. I managed to get a better look at the creature. It was huge, twice my height, with pearly white fur, that wafted around its body. It stood upright like a man, but had the general structure of a wolf. It wore torn denim shorts and nothing else. It nodded its head towards the building, and walked in itself. When it reached the door, it turned and gestured for me to follow. Fearfully, I obliged.


	2. Civil Conversation

I dedicate this chapter to Celtic Aurora who gave me my first ever review. Thank you so much. Again I do not own Van Helsing or the characters, but I do own Libby, the Doctor and the white werewolf. Please review. Love you all…xxx

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I stepped through into the rotting building. I covered my mouth and nose with a gasp, as the stench of molding flesh reached my nostrils. The werewolf had vanished from sight, so I stayed where I was. If this was his territory, I had better watch my manners. Looking around me, I winced. Animal parts lay everywhere, blood dripping from the many gouges and wounds over the limbs and muscles. I wasn't squeamish, I wanted to be a Vet, but this was just disgusting.

A snort behind me made me spin around, and I found myself face to face with the werewolf. His muzzle was only an inch from my nose, and once more I found myself being drawn into those glowing orbs. I found something being pressed into my hands, and soft fabric passed over my skin. I looked down. I held the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, deep red that flared out in folds at the back. It had short, off the shoulder sleeves that were lined in black. I gratefully slipped it on, feeling warm and comfortable.

The werewolf made an odd growling noise, and I cocked my head, confused. It growled again, and this time, I could make out short jerky speech, that came hesitantly from its throat. "We…go…find…master…now."

"What?" I frowned.

"You…are…Libby…yes?"

"Yes."

"Then…we…go."

"What the…no wait…don't do that plea…!" I was cut off abruptly as once more I was flung over a shoulder. My blonde curls tangled round my face, as the werewolf sped off into the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sorry that was so short, but I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer. It just seemed an appropriate place to end it. If anyone in reviews could suggest a name for my werewolf it would be great. He will be very important in later chapters. Love you. Bye for now. xx


	3. Welcome to the Army

Here is my next chapter. Hope you like it. I have decided to name the Werewolf after a passed away pet, and I think the name fits nicely for him. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming.

(I don't own Van Helsing just my characters etc)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I awoke with a start, yawning, and wincing as I tried to move. Somehow I had managed to fall asleep, draped over the werewolf's shoulder. My stomach and hips were in agony, where his large bony shoulder dug into me. He had stopped sprinting, and moved at a gentle lope, no longer leaping houses. I tapped his back and he gently set me down on the floor. Standing in front of him, I realized he must be close to seven foot tall. (And at 5"4 compared to me that was BIG!) "Where are we?" I asked, gesturing at the mountains and snow.

"Transylvania…in the time of Ana Valerias."

I stood in complete shock, staring at him in a very un-ladylike fashion, mouth agape and eyes wide. He looked sheepish and turned away slightly, hanging his head in what seemed like embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "Master told me to get you, he said you play a part in stopping Van Helsing. I didn't want to take you away from your family." Turning away from me, he whispered, "I know what that feels like."

I felt my heart reaching out to the poor thing; he was so gentle and kind. Determined to change the subject I said, "So, you can speak fluently now, how come?"

"When I was first bitten, at the age of thirteen, Dracula performed tests on me, to see if he could give me a human's intellectual standard, and he succeeded.

We stood in silence for a while, before I sighed, hands on hips. "Well, I guess we better go see this Master of yours, and tell him this is all a big mistake."

He picked me up gently in his arms, instead of flinging me over his shoulder like the last two times. As he took off I gazed up into his face again. Twining my fingers in his neck fur I gave a gentle tug. "Yes Libby?"

"What's your name?"

He looked shocked for some time, almost like he couldn't remember. "My…My name?"

I examined his face in a confused manner. "No-one's ever asked you your name before have they?"

He shook his head, growling slightly. He trotted on in silence. I was drifting off to sleep when he mumbled something. "What?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"My name is Casper."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If you don't like the name I'm sorry, I just felt that it fitted with him. Anyway, sorry for the interruption, back to the story.

A few hours later…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The castle that loomed before me was dark and eerie. The cracked stonework was worn and fading, and its great size put a shiver in your bones. Crows screeched and cawed tauntingly on the battlements, daring you to enter the building. Casper's grip tightened slightly as I shifted nervously. Placing me on the ground, he took my hand in his great paw. We walked slowly through the huge doors, and with every step, a cold dread settled in my heart.

Endless dusty corridors led to a large room, full of different scientific equipment. The difference from modern labs could be seen immediately. Casper squeezed my hand gently, as a tall man with long black hair approached. It was tied back in a neat ponytail, and he had a sly smirk on his face as he looked me over. "Well, well" he said, a heavy Transylvanian accent haunting his speech, "You'll do nicely; you'll make a lovely one."

"A lovely what?" I spat out.

"You'll see." He chuckled, the smirk turning into a grin, "When I'm finished with you I'll have two powerful weapons. But I am being rude, my name is Count Dracula."

He offered me a seat, which I took hesitantly. As I passed him he grabbed my arm and wrenched me round to face him. With a laugh he plunged a large syringe into my arm, full of a strange ice blue liquid. I screamed and felt giddy, swaying where I stood up. I fell backwards and was caught by strong furry arms. "Lock her up with the runts; she'll make the change before morning."

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was a cruel cackle. "Welcome to the army Libby-Rose." His laughter echoed in my mind as my eyes closed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well hope you liked it, Chapter Four coming soon.


	4. Cream Caramel Wolf

Okay from this chapter onwards there should be more action and so on. Hope you are all liking the story and love and kisses for those who leave reviews, thanking you very much. Read and review please, I do not own Van Helsing characters just Casper, me and the "runts". Ta ta for now xxxx

This chapter is told from four different points of view, Libby's, Dracula's, Casper's and Van Helsing

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The great werewolf padded quietly up the stone staircase, cobwebs brushing against his pearly fur. He carefully cradled the girls limp body in his arms, taking each step gently so as not to jog her. Reaching a long corridor, he pushed into the first door on his right. The rusty hinges squealed their protest, as Casper moved inside. The room was dark and dusty, a single barred window allowing the mystic light of the moon to shine through. In the corner below the window, was a large pile of straw. Casper gently laid Libby upon it, bundling the coarse straw behind her head to support her. He watched the soft rise and fall of her chest as she slept and the slight flutter of her long eyelashes. Casper watched her for some time, smiling down at his new friend. After some time, he climbed gracefully to his feet, and padded silently from the room. Locking the door, he sighed and curled up on the cold floor outside it. Tonight Casper would stand guard; he finally had something worth fighting for.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dracula stared blankly out of one of the great windows, hands clasped behind his back, and face set with a frown of cold thought. If the girl survived the change tonight, Van Helsing stood no chance. Dracula had ordered that Casper put Libby with the runts. They were a group of children, ten altogether, held in the cells on the top floor. They had all been injected with the formula, and although all had survived, they had lost their sanity with the change. They remained locked away from Dracula's sight, the only one who looked after them being Casper. Dracula's brides thought Casper was too soft, and constantly tried to provoke him into a rage. They failed every time. If the girl survived, Dracula would have the most powerful weapons in all of Romania. Dracula prayed to the devil, that she would live.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Van Helsing, hunter of all things evil, paced his room. He had been sent to destroy Dracula, but something had been added into the mission. Dracula had his werewolf servant steal a young girl from the future. The Order had given him strict rule when he left. Kill the girl and werewolf first; with them gone he would have a clear shot at Dracula. There was only one question, how? For the first time in a long while, Van Helsing was panicking.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke slowly, feeling lightheaded and sick. My bones were throbbing and twitched uncontrollably. I gave a small groan as I crawled to my hands and knees, a heavy rolling in my stomach. Breath began to come short-heart pumping-blood pulsing-joints buckling-lungs heaving. My vision fogged, and I couldn't see or think clearly. Bones began to click and elongate, as searing white hot agony rushed through me. Ripples ran through me and my body began to convulse as I fell sideways to the floor. My face began to grow-jaw stretching-fangs growing-fur sprouting and ears becoming large and bushy. The dress I wore ripped straight down the middle, as I grew, claws flashing at the ends of my fingers. I screamed as more pulsing shot through me, then the pain subsided and I was left panting on the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As silence fell over Libby's cell, Casper pushed the door wide. A bundle of fur lay curled in the ground. He stepped over to her, and brushed a paw over her back. A soft whine sounded from her mouth, and she buried her face deeper into her arms. Casper stared down at the frightened creature in front of him. The fur that covered her body was the light creamy caramel blonde colour that her hair had been. He gently turned and lifted her until she was propped on her knees, head hung sadly towards the floor. Placing a paw under her muzzle, he lifted her face to look at him. Tears streamed from behind those great blue eyes, and she let out another whine. Casper crouched before her and drew her to him in a cuddle. "Oh Libby, what have I let him do to you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So what did you all think of it, writing that chapter made me sad. Even though Casper is my own creation, I can't believe how lovely he is. Sniff. Please review, I love hearing from you guys, thank you. XXX Chapter Five up soon. XXX


	5. You'll Be In My Heart

**This chapter and all after it will be told from the narrator's point of view, rather than Libby actually telling the story herself. I hope you all liked what happened in the previous chapter; this chapter is all about Libby being hurt and Casper coming to comfort her. The meaning of this chapter depends on how you interpret it. Can be love, can be friendship, and can be brother/sister relationship. If people could tell me in reviews which they thought it was, it may help in later chapters. I based it around 'You'll be in my heart', from the Tarzan Soundtrack. To all you Gabriel lovers out there, he comes in properly in the next chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Xxx**

**(I do not own any Van Helsing characters, or the song and so on and so forth, you know the drill.)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Libby crouched in the corner of the dark, dusty cell. She drew pictures in the dust with a claw, a group of stick people. They represented the family she had left behind. A tear dripped from her eye as the door was pushed open. A shadowed and cloaked figure entered, locking the entrance behind him. He faced the little werewolf, stalking to where she drew. She turned a tear stained face to look at him, and growled in her throat. Dracula stuck out a foot, pressing it over her picture and turning it into dusty clumps. He let out a cruel chuckle as Libby whined, touching the spot where her picture was as if she could see her family through the dust. The Count's hand shot out, and delivered Libby a blow across the muzzle. She was still weak from the change, and crashed to the floor, bloody scratches left on her face. Snarling she clambered shakily to her feet, fear and anger swirling in her eyes. The cloth she had turned into a sort of sarong waved around her knees, swaying as she took a step forward. From under his cloak Dracula pulled a long metal instrument. It was a large metal bat, from the end of which hung a thick chain, littered with cruel glass and iron spikes. He twirled it above his head as Libby began to circle him. "You will learn to obey me Libby; you are nothing but a weapon of destruction."

"You're the destructive one." Libby spat, still circling.

"You're worthless, you're family won't miss you, they probably haven't noticed you're gone."

Libby sprang at him, only to find sharp spikes brought crashing down her back. She rolled, feeling the heat of her blood trickle over her sides. She shook herself and leapt again, this time having the weapon smashed on her head. Scarlet liquid clogged her eyes, sending her vision cloudy. Still clutching the weapon Dracula let out a haunting cackle. "And now Libby dear, I think I should introduce you to the real me."

Libby stared in horror as his body changed shape. Looming powerfully before her was a great winged creature, still swinging the weapon. With a sneer and a deafening roar, it leapt at her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry I made him so evil, he just fits evil, sorry. For any who don't know a sarong is a type of wrap around skirt. Libby's is made out of rags but it still counts. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Casper waited until the Master had left the room until her entered. With a cry he ran forward to the bundle huddled fearfully in the corner. Casper could hardly tell where the blood ended and werewolf began. Only slivers of her blonde fur peeked through the red, which dribbled thickly onto the ground. He crouched beside her, taking her gently into his arms. He was shocked at how small and light she was. Casper took one of her small paws in his great one, and with the other, gently pressed her head to his chest. Her blood and tears ran down his fur, as her body shook with helpless sobs.

_Come stop you're crying it will be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Casper gave a soft growl, and buried his muzzle between her ears, stroking the fur of her cheek. A silent tear slid down his face and dropped onto her head, turning the blood around it a gentle pink. He felt Libby's arms snake up his back and clasp the hair below his shoulder blades. Lowering his tongue, he began to lick her wounds clean of the blood that matted and tangled her once beautiful fur.

_Coz you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on for now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always…_

Casper left her once she was cleaned. He had wrapped her in old blankets he had stolen, and he had bandaged her wounds. Prowling through the castle to do his chores, he was continuously stopped by the Brides. "Found yourself a girlfriend," they taunted, "she won't want you, and you're pathetic." He would shake of the comments but they continued to follow him, their taunts echoing hauntingly off the walls. Didn't they get it, didn't they understand. He wanted to protect Libby; he couldn't let her suffer the same fate as him. "She's nothing like you werewolf," they shouted at him through mad laughter, "Her family wanted her."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

When Casper reached Libby's cell again, she was sat cross-legged in the centre, watching him intently. "I heard what they said," she growled, going to him. She reached up to put her hands behind his neck, and drew him down into her arms. "I don't care if your family doesn't want you, _I_ want you Casper, you're my best friend." The whisper made Casper's heart beat double time. This girl was so kind to him, he couldn't let her suffer.

_Don't listen to them_

_Coz what do they know_

_We need each other _

_To have to hold_

_They'll see in time I know_

Pulling from her embrace, he moved away the straw in the corner and kicked at a large stone in the wall. After three hits it fell outwards, and dropped with a crash to the ground below. "Climb down Libby, there's footholds in the wall. Run to the home of Ana Valerias, she'll help you."

"Come with me."

"I can't. They won't notice you're gone for a couple of hours, they'll call for me in a few minutes."

"But they'll beat you. They'll know you helped me."

"Beatings won't hurt if I know that you're safe."

Libby licked his cheek gently, before climbing out of the hole. Casper watched her all the way down, tears dripping from his amber orbs. When she reached the bottom, Libby looked up, eternal love and gratitude shining in her eyes. For some time she considered returning to Casper, but this was what he wanted, and she owed him that. With one last look at him, she sprinted into the forests.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_Oh you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always…_

_Always…_

When Libby reached a mountain ledge that gave her a clear view over the trees, she stopped and looked back towards the castle. She could make out Casper's form stood watching protectively. He had ensured her freedom, and one day, she would ensure his.

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over you're shoulder_

_I'll be there _

Libby howled to him, the wind carrying her cry over the trees. "I will see you again Casper, I promise, next time we'll both be free.

_Always…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Oh my god, I didn't know I could write sad things. I cried when I wrote this, my poor Casper. I love him lots and lots my poor baby. Ah well, please review, the next chapter hopefully won't be so sad. CASPER!!!!!!!!**

**Casper: "Calm down, it's only a story for goodness sake."**

**Me[falls into his arms bawling like a baby bye bye till next time.**

**(I am so weird…0.0…)**


	6. Missing You

**Thank you for the reviews everyone, they really help with my confidence not to mention self-esteem (ha I do listen in health and social care). Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, coursework has been a serious nightmare. I hope to post a couple of chapters over the Easter holidays as well. Anyway, sorry I made the last chapter so sad, this chapter probably won't be any better since Casper will be missing Libby. Sorry about that. Anyway ta ta for now, hope you all like it.**

**(I still do not own Van Helsing, (damn it) but I do own Libby and Casper ;)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He missed her. He missed her with all his heart. His soul felt empty as he went about his chores. All his thoughts were of her, her warm smile, her fur, and her tears on his skin. Casper ignored the curses of the brides, he ignored everything. All he needed was her memory, the thoughts of their short time together. One day, he promised himself, one day they would be together again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Libby tumbled through the forests, branches and twigs scraping at her face and skin. The branches tearing at her clothes had reduced them to a tatty breast-band and loincloth. She gave a small growl of relief as she spotted the home of Ana Valerias. Rain began to tumble from the skies, drenching her through to the skin. Libby forgot to be cautious and sprinted towards the castle, ignoring the screams of the townsfolk as they spotted her. Libby grinned and moved faster, as the doors to the castle were swung open. She skidded to a confused halt as arrows shot at her from all directions. "No wait," she cried as she dodged them, "I'm a friend, I came here for help."

An arrow skimmed her shoulder, splashing blood over her arm and cheek. "Stop." The sharp cutting voice of Ana Valerias silenced the crowd. She walked over to Libby, who had crouched on the floor in an effort to appear less threatening. "You said you came for help?"

"Yes, my name is Libby, I escaped from Dracula, but my friend is still there, and I need to free him."

Libby was taken into the mansion, up to a room in one of the towers. Ana helped her to find some clothes. She ended up in a light blue sleeveless dress, with slits to the hip on either side. It allowed maximum movement Ana later told her. The dress was lined in silvery thread, and Libby was given a leather belt and large dagger. She buckled it on, feeling powerful for the first time since she had been brought away from her own world. 

"Do you think you can help me save him?" Libby whispered to Ana.

"Of course, as long as you can show me to Dracula."

"Thank you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Libby moved cautiously to the balcony, putting her weight on the very tips of her paws, so as not to make a noise. She leant down on her elbows, resting her face in her hands. A sigh shuddered through her body, and her eyes were dim with sadness. In the distance stars glinted, and a bright half moon glowed high above her. Libby's blue orbs scanned the snow and treetops, peering into every shadow and hiding place. With another sight, she dropped her face into her arms, burying her eyes into the fur of her arms. Her body shook, and she sobbed uncontrollably. Libby had never felt this way about anyone before. The love she felt for him sent chills through her, and she longed for his embrace with her every inch. Her soul felt empty, torn to pieces, with only one thing to make it whole again. Casper. Just the thought of his name hurt her, the burning longing within her heart making her cry out in pain. "Casper," she moaned, sitting on the floor, head buried into her knees, and hands twisted into her hair. "Casper." 

She sat out there for hours, as the rain poured down around her. It soaked through to her skin, plastering it against her body. Libby looked down at herself, looking at her protruding ribs. She had lost so much weight with the stress of leaving him. Libby finally curled around herself on the floor, falling into fitful sleep, to the rhythmic drum of the rain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gabriel stepped into the wolf girl's room. He glanced at her bed, which was empty and untouched. He frowned and gazed round, looking for her. The slight swing of the open door made him jump, and he stared out onto the stormy balcony. The ground was wet beneath his shoes, and rain trickled down his skin, as he stared at the lump by the wall. Libby was drenched, water covering her every inch. He stepped to where she slept, and very carefully lifted her into his arms. She was heavy, but he managed, with her head lolling over his shoulder, to carry her to her bed. He laid her down, and drew the covers up around her chin. With a soft smile down at her, he left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Probably the worst chapter I have written so far, and the least interesting, but I had to do something to relieve me of my writers block, and this was the only thing I could come up with. Damnit I'm losing my touch. Anyway, any reviews, as always, would be lovely. Promise the next chapter will be more interesting, it is so difficult not to bring Casper and Libby back together you know. Ta ta.**


	7. Stuff of Nightmares

**OMG so I was sitting here reading and listening to classical music when all of a sudden, wham inspiration has come. It has taken me so long to write more chapters because I have had serious writers block, and serious coursework build up. But finally coursework is over, and hoorah I can write again. Yey! So I don't own Van Helsing, Dracula, Ana and so on and so forth. The only ones I own are Casper, Libby and the Runts. (In case you have forgotten from earlier chapters the Runts are the same as Libby but the change drove them crazy.) Enjoy, please review my lovelies…**

**(This chapter will be short for storyline purposes, but the next one will be much longer)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A long blood red velvet cloak ripples silently over the ground, dragging behind its wearers floating steps. The mournful wind sighs its eerie song through the castle, and sweeps the cloak out in a great waving mass, like an omen, of death. Dracula's hair spreads wildly out, no longer tied back like it usually is. His eyes gleam ferociously, as on the highest balcony of the tower, he thinks his evil thoughts. Before him, on a small stone table, he places a box. The box is pure silver, covered in twisting black onyx designs. The padlock is in the shape of a skull, and this ghostly item is carved from clear quartz. From around his neck, Dracula draws a key. It clicks in the lock, and his cold clawed hands, brush over the surface of the box. The hinge squeals its protest, as the lid slowly lifts.

For some time, nothing; Dracula can only stare into the black velvet lining of the lid. Then a shape begins to form. Its transparent floating form becomes that of a demon. It has the head of a cobra, body of a bear, and five flaming tails lashing savagely as it glares down at its caller. Its whole body is covered in scales of a sickly silver green, and its eyes two empty holes, with a small red light burning in their core. Dracula lets out an evil chuckle, gazing at his creature.

"You called for me, massssster." The creature, no, demon, speaks in a hideous hissing rasp, long yellow fangs protruding from black gums.

"I have a little favour to ask you. Down in the town is a girl, a werewolf girl. She has escaped me, and I want her back. She belongs to me. You may use any means necessary to hurt her as much as possible without killing her. Mental hurt, physical hurt, both, I don't care. I just want to hear her scream. Then bring her back to me."

"Yesssssss, masssssssssster." The creature swept from the turret, soaring through corridors and rooms until reaching the tower that held the Runts. It knew what it was looking for, and it knew how to complete its masters wishes to full extent. As the white werewolf who worked for its master rounded the corner, it drove through his skin and into his heart. Casper fell to his knees, and convulsed on the floor, howling and snarling in agony. Finally he laid still, eyes closed. With a snarl his eyes snapped open. The beautiful amber orbs were gone. From beneath his snowy white fur, peered two eyes of solid, glowing, blood red. With a throaty snarl he got to his feet. "Libby-Rose." He hissed.

Dracula's manic laughter echoed from the tower, until he could laugh no more. With a cold smile he turned to walk away. A long blood red cloak ripples silently over the ground, dragging behind its wearers floating steps…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So what did everyone think, love to know. Sorry this chapter was so dark. I don't mean to really. I am just listening to dark inspiring music. Whoops. Anyway please review I love hearing what everyone thinks. Byeeeeeeeee…**


	8. Sorrow of the Rain

**Okay, I promised a long chapter and here it is. It is my favourite so far, to write anyway. Here is the music that has inspired me in this one.**

**Nightwish – Wilderness**

**Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell**

**Night on Bald Mountain – featured in Disney's Fantasia**

**And for the final part, the Titanic theme instrumental**

**Perhaps to make this chapter effective I would suggest listening to one or all of these songs while reading. Sorry this chapter will be as dark as the previous one. **

**I do not own any of the Van Helsing characters…you know the drill, do I really need to say this. **

**Dedication of this chapter goes to Kairi's Twin who has been a faithful reviewer and reader from the very beginning of the story. Thank you.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Ana paced before the great dining hall table, Gabriel once more went over what the wolf-girl had told him. So the white werewolf, Casper, was trapped in the castle and he was being used as a slave for Dracula. Gabriel was faced with a serious decision. Carl had talked to the Vatican, who had ordered that if the werewolf could be brought from the castle of Dracula, both he and Libby should be killed, so they could never be used as weapons to harm humanity. This was not something that Gabriel wanted to consider. From talking with Libby he had found her to be a quiet girl, kind and caring. There was not a trace of evil within her. He didn't know what to do. Surely he wouldn't have to kill the girl.

Ana's voice startled him from his thoughts and he looked up. "I think we should leave first thing tomorrow morning for Dracula's lair. I would leave tonight but Libby needs her rest and she deserves that favor from us at least."

Van Helsing nodded in agreement, glancing towards the stairs that led to Libby's room.

_She was trapped, running towards the cliff edge. Reaching it she stopped, as her paws sent a shower of dust and stones down into the river snaking far below. Her breath made steam in the cold air, and she flattened her ears against her skull, as she heard the loud trampling through the trees behind her. Curling around herself in terror she span, as a shadowy shape sprang from the undergrowth. Libby couldn't make out what it was, only that it was huge, double her size, maybe more. A feral snarl sounded from deep in the creatures throat, and Libby was surrounded in fire. It ravaged her fur, and snagged her skin, driving her insane with agony. Libby stepped back in an attempt to free herself of the flames, as a cruel cackle sounded from the creature. Her paws met empty air, and she was falling, plummeting into the abyss…_

Libby awoke with a start, beads of sweat dripping from the tips of her fur, and running over her skin. She had torn the bedcovers to pieces in her dream, and the velvet material lay in tattered rags around her. The balcony door was open, the great glass panel squealing on its hinges, as the rain and wind swept in. Libby felt cold again, and swung carefully from the bed, paws making no sound as she tiptoed to the balcony. Rainwater rushed over her fur, relaxing her, and taking away the torment of the dream. She closed her eyes, as the moisture seeped into her skin. She had abandoned her dress for a floor length silk robe, lilac with tiny black roses embroidered over it. The robe was open, and it billowed in the wind, letting the water rush over every part of her being. A soft smile adorned her muzzle, and Libby brought her palms up to catch the rain, cherishing it as it trickled through her fingers and claws, to dribble slowly down her arms, shoulders, and down to her heart. Libby's eyes sprang open, as a feral growl sounded.

Libby's heart almost stopped with the joy. Leaping through the trees, using the higher branches to push off for each bounding jump, was a huge white werewolf. Libby would recognize that beautiful pelt anywhere. She ran forward, pressing against the balcony wall. He landed next to her, towering over her with twice her height. Then Libby froze. This wasn't the Casper she knew. He was thin, sickly thin. Ribs protruded on his stomach, and bones stuck out from under the wiry muscles. His fur was still long, but it had lost its condition, clumps missing here and there, especially on his face, where the long muzzle was almost completely bare. Libby was terrified, twisting away from the creature before her, but at the same time, reaching out her hand, in an effort to touch him again. From sunken eye sockets, gleamed two solid red orbs, glowing with to Libby's horror, a certain cold menace. Tears slid freely from her face, mingling with the rain water. She scrunched up her face, shaking uncontrollably. "No…No…"She moaned, swinging her head from side to side, stretching up to try and touch his face. He snarled, snapping at her hand. With one last exasperated sob, Libby backed away, clutching her hands to her heart, pressing firmly down. In those moments, when she had looked into his eyes, and seen the empty destruction he held, she was sure her heart beat no more. Libby pressed hard at her chest, as if she could start it again. Her soul was being torn to pieces and all the love she held for Casper was reaching out, begging him to come back to her.

Casper, no not Casper, for he was not there any more, but the Creature, lifted a giant paw high, and brought the knuckles down onto Libby's face. She was flung sprawling to the floor, crying out in pain and terror. The Creature crouched over her, supporting itself on its hands either side of her head, and balls of its hind feet either side of her hips. It bent its muzzle to her neck, lips curling back over sharp gleaming fangs, which seemed to be elongating. Its hot breath stroked her fur below the jawbone, and Libby squeezed her eyes shut. Claws came up to grab her left ear, snagging at the bottom next to the skull. "Sssssscream for me." The Creature rasped, its cold whispering sneer sending a shiver through her bones. Libby bit down on her lip, not wanting to give in. With a hiss, the creature wrenched upwards, tearing through the flesh and skin of her ear, spraying scarlet liquid everywhere. Libby opened her mouth, as her ruined ear slapped down to plaster its bloody mess onto the side of her face, and let out an agonized high mournful howl.

Gabriel burst onto the balcony to see a great sick looking white werewolf, nibbling at Libby' jaw, teeth snagging at bits of her fur. Libby whined and whimpered, trying desperately to wriggle away. Gabriel moved to shoot it, but it rolled away from the bullet, snarling at him. Leaping onto the roof, it glared down at them, sneering. "I'll be back for you, Libby my dear, and thissss will ssssseem like a tea party compared to what I have in ssssstore. It won't jussssst be an ear you'll be lossssing ssssweetheart." It leapt away over the treetops, leaving behind sadness and a fear that tugged heavily at the heart of even the valiant Gabriel Van Helsing.

Casper couldn't stop. Even as he felt the creatures thoughts, heard them in his mind, he could not stop it. He was in a fiery prison and he couldn't get out. He saw it throw Libby to the ground, he saw her pain. Casper had thrown himself against the side of his cage, to be enveloped in white heat, and once more pushed into the back of the creatures cruel and manipulative mind. Worst of all Casper had seen Libby's sorrow, had felt her heart break at the same moment as his. He had longed to comfort her, longed to hold her close as he had once done. He wanted to tell her it was alright, that it would soon be over. But he couldn't. He couldn't escape. The creature held him prisoner in his own mind, and he couldn't get out.

Libby sobbed into her pillows, crying out for Casper, drowning in the sorrow of her heart as Ana cleaned and bandaged her ear. It was completely destroyed, a useless rag of skin and fur. Her hearing would never be the same again, for as the Creature had ripped the ear, the pure force of it had damaged the eardrum. Ana stroked her back as Libby wailed helplessly, longing with every fibre of her being, for the return of the true Casper.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Waaaaaaaaa!! That was so unbelievably depressing to write, I am never doing that again. Oh alright I did enjoy it, I may do it again. Writing this chapter made me cry, and the Titanic music didn't help. (Goes of on rant about sad films) Anyhow, I would be honored to receive reviews for this. It will cheer me up. (Smiles sweetly and blinks eyelashes at readers) Byeeeeeeeee…. ;) **


	9. Ideas and Mishaps

**This chapter will not be depressing, for I am not in a depressing mood. In fact I am very happy, since coursework is over. Ha Ha it makes me feel good. Anyway thank you for the reviews everyone, they do wonders for my madness. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and it will slightly cure the depression from the last one. Take it away…um…I was going to say Casper but since he's kind of crazy right now…um…I'll do it. I do not own any of the original Van Helsing characters. Enjoy…**

**(Sorry this chapter has taken so long, apologies to all especially WolfArcher who has asked where I am. I have had GCSE's)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Libby paced around her room. Her brain was a jumble of plans, ideas, memories and emotions. She needed a plan, some way to return to the castle of Dracula, some way to help Casper. It would take more than sheer power to get to him, and some form of miracle to release the demon from his body. Libby didn't know what to do. Then an idea hit her. It wasn't definite that it would work, in fact, Libby wasn't sure if she had the guts to pull it off. A memory flashed through her mind. Her bleeding form, the life force seeping from her body in that gloomy tower, and the white werewolf who had come to her, cleaning her wounds and making her feel safe again. After that he had helped her escape. That had taken more courage than she could dream of. A look of determination took over Libby's features, and she stepped out of her room, belting on her dagger. There was only one person who could help her free Casper. "Karl!" she yelled, moving down the stairs towards the laboratory.

When Libby reached the lab, she had to search through stacks of books and papers before finding Karl, sitting cross legged on the floor. "Can I help you Libby?" He said, those strange glasses he sometimes wore making his eyes look five times bigger.

"As a matter of fact you can," she replied, toying with a jar on one of the shelves. "You know that I was injected with a poison to become a werewolf?"

Karl nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I wondered, if you took some of my blood, and the poison was still running in my genes, would you be able to reverse the venom, and say, make me human again?"

Karl stared at Libby, mouth agape. "Well, uh, you're asking a lot Libby, I mean it would take a lot of work, maybe a few weeks to create it."

"I'm willing to wait that long, but of course there is one other little thing. Would you be able to make enough antidotes for me and say, a seven foot tall werewolf?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Karl reached into a draw and pulled out a long syringe. Libby rolled up her sleeve, revealing the velvety golden fur of her arm. Karl inserted the needle deep into her vein, and took a full syringe worth of blood. Libby licked the small wound, while Karl began to boil the blood and perform various tests on it. For hours Karl worked and Libby thought, praying that her plan would somehow work, with the help of Karl's genius of course. Karl came over, a tiny drop of the new solution on his finger. "Here, lick this."

The solution tasted vile on her tongue, but for a while nothing happened. There was a large bang, and a great amount of black smoke. When the smoke cleared, Libby stood there, arms folded, fixing Karl with a glare. Her blackened face still steamed slightly from the tiny explosion.

"Not that one then." Karl mumbled, turning back to the lab equipment.

Gabriel walked past the doors to the laboratory to hear an exasperated yell of, "You turned me blue! Change me back now!" He walked away from the lab, shaking his head.

For the next few weeks, Karl and Libby practically lived in the laboratory. Libby was asleep in a pile of books when Karl shook her awake. "I think this is it!" Karl was practically bouncing on the spot, as Libby yawned and offered him her arm. The needle pushed through her skin, into the vein once more. As the liquid filled her veins, Libby breathed deeply, waiting for the effect. Cold ice settled through her body, and with a scream she fell back, convulsing on the floor…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Dum Dum Duuuuuum, will Libby make it out alive. Hmmmmmm who knows, other than me of course. So this was probably my worst attempt at a chapter. I had tried to make it light hearted. Tsk, I think I should stick to depressing. Anyway, if you didn't enjoy this one stick around for the next one, it's going to be good. Bu bye folks, please review.**


End file.
